No Future for You, Part Three
is the eight issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Eight comic book series. It was written by Brian K. Vaughan and illustrated by Georges Jeanty. Joss Whedon is the executive producer. Synopsis Faith hits the ground running after she infiltrates the estate of a rogue Slayer, that is until Buffy pops in and is confronted by her longtime nemesis. Certainly, chaos ensues.“Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8: #8 No Future for You”. Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved January 21, 2018. Summary After discovering Genevieve is planning to kill Buffy, Faith realizes that Giles had not sent her to save the world from a rogue Slayer, but to actually save Buffy. Nevertheless, she continues her assignment, and convinced Genevieve that she has sided with her. They immediately start bonding, even taking a bath together. Outside the Savidge manor, Giles along with a gnome, Trafalgar, is trying to break into the manor to rescue Faith. Although, the freelancer, failing to open it, questions if Faith has gone “native” and is not working for Giles anymore. Meanwhile in Scotland, Buffy and Willow are in the Slayer Organization command center fixing up some of the force fields around the arena and discussing how they should respond to the danger posed by the army. Suddenly, Roden teleports Buffy from into the Savidge manor. Genevieve attacks Buffy and they fight, while Faith watches from a balcony. While the rogue Slayer proves to be an accomplished fighter, she is defeated by the more experienced Buffy. As Buffy is about to deliver the killing blow, Roden prepares to magically attack her. Faith quickly leaps into the fight, jumping with Buffy through a window and falling into a swimming pool. Buffy accuses her of switching sides again, despite Faith’s attempts to convince her otherwise, and attacks her. During the ensuing battle, Faith almost drowns Buffy in the pool, but comes to her senses in time, telling her to shut up. At that moment, Willow teleports Buffy back to Scotland, leaving Faith alone and shaken. While Buffy orders Willow to contact Giles immediately, back at the Savidge residence, Faith sits crestfallen as Genevieve approaches, prepared to swing an axe at her head, realizing that her friend has betrayed her. Continuity *Faith thinks about never forgetting how deep Buffy cut her, a reference to Buffy stabbing her during her fight in "Graduation Day, Part One". *Buffy mentions generous anonymous donations to the Slayer Organization; in Anywhere but Here, it’s revealed she and other Slayers had robbed insured gold bars and diamonds in a Swiss bank. *Faith nearly drowning Buffy in a fit of frustration is a parallel to Buffy’s nightmare of her drowning her in "Consequences", possibly foreshadowing this event. *Though things seemed to get better between the two Slayers, Buffy reveals she is still distrustful of Faith. Faith herself is shown to have not totally overcome her dark side and differences towards Buffy. Faith’s lingering resentment towards Buffy was brought up by the First Evil in "Touched". Appearances Individuals *Rupert Giles *Faith Lehane *Roden *Willow Rosenberg *Genevieve Savidge *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Trafalgar Organizations and titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Slayer Organization *Twilight Group *Warlock *Witch Species *Giant *Gnome *Human *Vampire (Only in television) Locations *London, England **Savidge manor *Scotland **Slayer Organization command center Weapons and objects *Axe *Hammer of Hamner *Mark of Twilight *Sword Death count *An unidentified vampire, staked by Buffy Summers (only in television). Behind the scenes Production *The title refers to a verse from the Sex Pistols’s song “God Save the Queen”. *Georges Jeanty’s variant cover features the Dark Horse Comics logo in a lighter, as well as a paper written “Kaba Lounge” (Jeanty’s nickname). *According to Scott Allie in No Future for You, Part One’s Slay the Critics, “the entire story the ‘No Future for You’ arc has its earliest roots in Joss Whedon and Brian Vaughan talking about doing a Faith TV movie.” Distribution *'' '' was the tenth best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 91,595 sales in November 2007 at comic specialty stores.“Top 300 Comics Actual--November 2007”. ICv2, December 16, 2007. Retrieved January 21, 2018. It was also among the 300 best selling of December 2007.“Top 300 Comics Actual--December 2007”. ICv2, January 20, 2008. Retrieved January 21, 2018. Collections *"No Future for You" *"Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 1" *"Omnibus: Season 8, Volume 1" Pop culture references *Faith and Gigi talk about their common interest in the bands Arctic Monkeys and The Stone Roses. *Willow mentions the operating system Linux. International titles *'French:' Pas d'Avenir pour Toi, Troisième Partie ( ) *'German:' Ohne Zukunft, Teil Drei (Without Future, Part Three) *'Italian:' Nessun Futuro per Te, Parte 3 ( ) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Sem Futuro, Parte Três (No Future, Part Three) *'Russian:' У тебя нет будущего, Часть 3 (You Have No Future, Part 3) *'Spanish:' No Tienes Futuro, Parte III (You Have No Future, Part III) *'Turkish:' Gelecek Yok, Kısım Üç (No Future, Part Three) Other *This issue was adapted into a Season Eight Motion Comic episode. Gallery Cover artwork Buffyvfaith.jpg|Jo Chen main cover B8-08-01b.png|Georges Jeanty variant Preview B8-08-P1.jpg B8-08-P2.jpg B8-08-P3.jpg Quotes References nl:No Future for You, Deel Drie Category:Buffy comics Category:Season Eight